


Just keep going

by hishiyake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Worry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們的工作充滿了危險，Danny很清楚這點，只是他還沒準備好現在就失去Steve。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep going

**Author's Note:**

> 來自625的後續，明明我就還有Shevine、Malec、Stucky的坑要填，可是我實在忍不住了，用這篇來紀念我追了整整六年的5-0吧。另外我發誓短期之內不再寫其他CP文了，再寫我就剁手（認真）

「你知道簾子不隔音對吧，我知道你還聽得到我講話。」把頭埋進另一邊的枕頭中，Danny打定主意不去回身邊這個令人擔心的混蛋任何一句話了。

Danny知道自己的身體會復原，可是他不確定自己的心靈是不是也能好的這麼快？他又再一次看著Steve受傷，而這次還是他最接近失去Steve的一次。

那種恐懼直到現在還壟罩在他心底，彷彿就差那麼幾秒，他面對的就會是Steve冰冷、蒼白的屍體。

他不指望Steve能理解。他只是－－

布簾刷一下的被拉開，Danny沒想到看著Steve抱著左邊肚子表情嚴肅的站在他面前。「該死！Steve，你在發什麼神經？？」左手的點滴被拔掉扔在床上，原本接在Steve身上的心跳監測器現在正發出刺耳的聲響。

病房的醫護專用電話馬上響了起來，Steve一屁股坐到他床上，伸長手越過Danny接起電話。「不，沒什麼，我很好，我只是想去個廁所，等等我自己裝回去就好。」

講電話的時候Steve的身體就靠在Danny右手邊，隔著病服他依舊能感受Steve的體溫，這個念頭讓Danny的手指忍不住抽搐了下。

「真的，你該叫醫生好好檢查你的腦袋。」一等Steve掛下電話，Danny馬上出聲飆罵了。「有時候我實在懷疑處理你行為的那塊是不是早壞了，為什麼你老是－－」

當Steve的手掌蓋住他臉頰時Danny一時間居然忘了自己要說什麼。

「我只是想靠你近一點，」Steve彎下腰，他的舌頭輕輕舔過Danny龜裂的下唇瓣。「我只是想要這麼做，Danno。」低沉的嗓音令Danny的耳朵不爭氣地紅了起來。他媽的Steve這樣根本是犯規！

以前Steve會為了惹惱他故意叫他的Danno，可是後來，Steve把這個暱稱帶到床上去，只有在他們做愛或者調情的時候，Steve才會這樣叫他。

想要擺脫異樣的尷尬氣氛於是Danny轉開臉，不去看那雙明亮閃爍的狗狗眼。「這裡是醫院，就算是你的猴子腦袋也該知道這裡是讓病人臥床休息用的，而不是做那些亂七八糟不合時宜的爛東西。」

「嗯？我當然知道了。」挑起半邊眉毛，他推推Danny擠出一個位置，硬是躺上了那張狹小的單人床。「這樣不就行了。」

「你－－」滿腹的怒氣還沒辦法化成言語之前，Steve快一步堵住了他的嘴唇。Steve沒受傷的那隻手霸氣鉗住Danny的下顎，讓他毫無反抗的能力

Danny反射性想要推開他，只不過他才剛握住Steve的肩膀，Danny就想起Steve傷患的身分，力道也不由自主的放鬆許多。

自己真的是個很沒用的傢伙，Danny想。最終，他的手懶懶搭在Steve肩上，失去了抗拒，反而更多是接納，他同時自暴自棄的張開嘴，引來Steve的舌頭長驅直入他的喉腔間。

兩人分開的時候Steve唇上還沾著他的唾液，Steve沿著他的臉頰一路親吻，停到他的太陽穴邊。「對不起。」他說得很輕，幾乎沒有發出聲音。

閉起眼睛，Danny嘆了口氣。「你沒有什麼需要道歉的。」這恐怕又是自己沒用的另一個地方，他不在乎自己是不是被傷的千瘡百孔，唯一他只見不得Steve低頭示弱。

「我應該要。」挪動了身體，Steve將Danny的頭深深壓進胸口。「抱歉我讓你受傷了、抱歉我讓你一個人收拾殘局、抱歉我害你挨了一刀。」Steve的手指，竄進他的衣服底下，沿著Danny紗布旁的皮膚溫柔摩擦。「抱歉我讓你以為我死定了。」

換作是平常Danny大概會因為這傢伙還有教化的可能相當感動，不過現在他沒有餘力這麼思考，他只是盡全力把自己貼近Steve還在跳動的心臟上，甚至沒注意到自己正在反覆的急促換氣。

「沒事了，Danno，我在這，一切都沒事了。」安慰的吻落到他額頭上，Steve摟住Danny的後腰，謹慎的避開了兩人的傷口。

「不要.... 不要再.... Steve... Steve... 」他幾乎講不出完整的句子。Danny不敢想，今天幸好Steve傷到的只是一片可替換的肝，萬一今天受傷的是肺或者是心呢？這些就不是Danny想捐就可以解決的東西，他差一點就失去了Steve－－永遠的。

「我知道，我知道。」Steve的氣息就像平常一樣溫暖，或多或少撫慰了Danny。「現在我身體裡有一部份的你了，我會更加珍惜自己的。」

誰能想到，就這麼簡單的一句話，讓Danny恢復了理智。昂起頭，他用著懷疑的眼神盯著Steve。「我不相信你能做得到。」

「呃.... 」眼神飄離的Steve猶豫了幾秒。「你說的沒錯，我也不確定自己做得到。」視線再次交錯時，他們兩人都沒忍住，同時哈哈大笑了出來。

「嗚！該死，你害我傷口都笑到痛了。」

「沒辦法，」Steve一邊得意的嘟嘴一邊聳肩。「誰叫我是個風趣迷人的海軍少校呢。」

「少不要臉了。」果不其然這番話換來Steve手臂上的一拳。「看來你好得很。」

「只要有你在，Danno，我會很好的。」那是句肯定又更像是承諾，Danny管不了這麼多，總之Steve還在他身邊，這樣就很足夠了。


End file.
